The Organic Light-Emitting Diodes (OLEDs) are increasingly used in the display field because of the advantages of self light-emitting, a simple, super light and thin structure, a fast response speed, and wide viewing-angles. The AMOLED display device is an active display device and has been widely used in various flat display devices.
In mobile phones and other small sized display devices, since the space therein is limited, a multiplexer is generally used in the data driver in order to save the number of the data drivers or reduce the number of the output ends in an integrated circuit chip, so that the red data signal, the green data signal, and the blue data signal of a pixel unit can be output through one data output end.
A demultiplexer is arranged between the data driver and the pixel unit array. When one pixel unit is charged, during the procedure when the gate line is turned on continuously, the demultiplexer turns on the three data lines corresponding to the pixel unit in sequence, so that the red sub pixel, the green sub pixel, and the blue sub pixel of the pixel unit are charged in sequence.
However, when the green sub pixel and the blue sub pixel are charged after the red sub pixel is charged, since the gate line is turned on continuously, the data voltage of the red sub pixel would be lower than a normal value due to the stray capacitors of a corresponding data line and the leakage current generated when the corresponding data line is turned off. In this case, the technical problem of color distortion of the image displayed therein would be resulted in.